Corteks proposes to develop a low-to-moderate-cost advanced digital video/EEG monitoring system. The system will constitute a major advance over conventional video/EEG monitoring systems by detecting both clinical relevant electroencephalographic and video events. The system will provide the electroencephalographer with high speed random access to an entire monitoring session, and allow for visual review of desired segments at adjustably accelerated rates. In Phase I, a developmental system will be assembled, and video compression and event detection algorithms will be developed and tested. The hardware requirement for the Phase II system will be determined. In Phase II, a prototype cost effective system using custom designed hardware will be designed, constructed, and tested.